


Fierce Dog

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chinese Language, M/M, 大纲 - Freeform, 成人向预警, 拟人, 派出所的故事番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 《派出所的故事》番外篇，通天晓的故事。CP：六通，隐MOP黑帮杀手六 vs 刑警通拟人，OOC，架空，成人向（非车），慎入。【注意】只有大纲，只有大纲，只有大纲。有空会撸成文，不过会等很久的样子，所以在此之前不怕柴的可以先看这个将就下……OTZ怕被剧透可以假装它不存在（x（原本打算存着以后慢慢写的，结果存大纲的地方，wb炸了，电脑硬盘数据损坏，好不容易从犄角旮旯里翻到个半成品，赶紧丢过来存档|||| ）（要是哪天写不完了，就当它是文吧|||（什么？
Relationships: 6U, Bottom!Optimus Prime, Bottom!Ultra Magnus, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Sixshot/Ultra Magnus, Top!Sixshot, top!megatron, 六通, 六面兽x通天晓
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fierce Dog

《Fierce Dog》（大纲）

这事儿得从通二还是缉私警时说起。

当时，通二在跟进一桩走私案，目标对象是警界里都出名的诈骗。通二所在的小组花了很久才终于摸到诈骗的踪迹，然后某天晚上准备蹲交易现场逮他个现行。

刚开始的一切都很顺利，但是现场控制住交易双方后，外面突然响起了枪声。

缉私抓捕小组没想到对方还有人手，枪火直接打乱了所有人计划。

诈骗趁乱逃走了，小组成员猝不及防被扫射，不少人中弹受伤，还能活动的立刻兵分两路实施反击，追捕逃走的人。

通二当时负责追捕和诈骗交易的代表，并且如愿抓到了对方。小组成员虽然损失惨重，但最终都抓到了包括诈骗在内的交易双方。就在小组成员成功撤退之际，通二控制住的那名嫌犯突然头部溅血，中弹倒下。

所有人惊诧，通二下意识顺着子弹飞行的轨迹朝远处望去，看到那里半蹲着个人，举着阻击枪正指向自己这里。

那名狙击手确认目标中枪毙命后，收起枪很快消失在黑暗的夜色中。

通二骂街的心都有了。

任务功亏一篑，小组成员损失严重。

更让人无法接受的事，最后诈骗还因证据不足被无罪释放。

没人知道那晚阻击掉嫌犯的人是谁，但和诈骗进行交易的那个团伙认定了是缉私警察干的，所以展开了疯狂的报复。

当晚参加行动的小组成员陆续遭遇不测。

轮到通二时，那晚恰好他临时有事不在家，等到返回家里时，发现家中一片狼藉，被人留了威胁的话，养的狗也死状甚惨。

通二直接炸了。

警局知道这事后，出于对通二的保护，无视通二的抗议强行将他人身自由和所有信息都封锁了数月，同时伪造了他已死亡的证明，然后等风声过去了，将通二转去了别的部门。

通二就这样从缉私警变成了刑侦警察。

几年后，通二因为当地一桩刑事案子，来到大哥的警局，和局里的警察联合开展侦查。

后来案件是顺利解决了。但在侦查过程中，通二发现背后或多或少的和当地黑帮霸天虎有关。

但由于案件到此为止，余下的也不属于通二能管的范围，所以通二离开前就将自己的发现告诉了擎天柱，提醒对方留意。

后来几桩案件里，通二敏感地发现总有人快自己一步，将一些“痕迹”刻意清除，像是不想让人知道什么。然而清理再干净，也无可避免地会有残留。这些或多或少残留下的线索，都直指当地的黑帮霸天虎。

这让通二开始对霸天虎这个组织留意起来。

也正是在那时候，通二接触到了一个叫六面兽的名字。

那个名字属于一个霸天虎，也正是一直抢在自己跟前清除“痕迹”的那个人。

但刚开始通二都不知道对方长啥样。有次抓捕失败后，六面兽以陌生路人的身份和通二打了个照面，还交流了两句，通二也不知真相。

刚开始是六面兽占优势，将通二玩弄于鼓掌间。

后来有次，六面兽因故暴露了身份，通二才发现他正是自己一直想要抓捕的那个霸天虎成员。

于是，双方开始了斗智斗勇的交手。

期间，两人在一桩案件里受隔壁惊破天集团的牵连，双双负伤。六子出于心理作祟，把通二救去了自己某处的住所里。

通二醒来后发现是六面兽救了自己，不解，两人撕逼嘴炮有，吐槽鄙视有，然后通二才开始慢慢了解到六面兽的另一面。

那段时间大概算是两人不合常理的，相对和谐平静相处的日子。

通二伤好大半后，准备离开，临走前向六面兽表示踏出这扇大门仍是敌人，但这次欠六面兽的人情他会还。

六面兽耸肩表示自己还不想那么快就看到通二成功还自己人情的那天。

不过幸运女神显然不愿意这么眷顾六面兽。

两人又斗了一阵后，霸天虎内部出现动荡，威震天进监，霸天虎群龙无首，萨克趁势崛起，掌握了大权。

萨克掌权后，六面兽成为其参谋，但并未受到疑心甚重的萨克的信任。

六面兽原本就在组织内部受到排挤的情况，由原来暗地里的直接被摆到了明面上。

但出于对组织的忠诚，六面兽忍了。

萨克和威震天相比，无论是在实力还是在气度上，总还是差了口气，加上通二所在的刑侦小组接连坏了他几桩好事，让萨克更加不悦，认为这是六面兽的无能和动摇所致。在萨克看来，六面兽始终是威震天的人，实力强脾性傲又如此清高，总归养不家，弄不好还会成为威胁到自己的人，于是最终决定放弃六面兽。

这一切六面兽还仍被蒙在鼓里。

后来一次任务里，萨克故意不管六子死活，六面兽差点被自己人坑死。

恼羞成怒的六面兽这才意识到萨克的真正想法。

同样意识到哪里不对劲的通二故意放水，让六面兽自行离去。

那之后六面兽失踪了一段时间。

这时通二因为持续推进的某个连续案件，和擎天柱的警局合作，继续追踪霸天虎的一举一动。

为了获得更多情报，通二鬼使神差地又去了六面兽的那个住所。

一进门，就看到里面一片狼藉，书全洒落在地上，凌乱的室内场景让他似曾相识。

六面兽并不在房里。

然后，通二敏锐地发现了和当初自己家里一模一样的“陷阱”。

突然回想起来的不堪往事让通二一下炸了。

时隔多年，居然让他又发现了关于当时害死兄弟们和自家爱犬的凶手的线索。

而这些线索，都和六面兽扯上了关系。

对通二来说，当务之急就是找到六面兽，才能顺着线索继续追查到真凶。

才能报仇。

于是通二想尽了各种办法去找六面兽，甚至去监狱内问了威震天。

威震天意味深长看着通二，并没有告诉通二任何想要的东西。

通二没得到任何情报，反被前黑帮头头调侃了一通，不爽地离开了。

走出门后回味了一遍刚才的对话，忽然灵光一闪发现，威震天其实是给了他提示的。

于是通二根据提示去了日本，并且通过敌无双的协助和那边的警署接上了头，从中调去到关于六面兽的信息。

当通二根据信息追到目的地时，六面兽再次先他一步离开了。

觉得这样下去永远都不可能追到六面兽的通二决定回到最开始，换种方式主动出击。

他回到了六面兽的那个住所里，在那里等着六面兽出现。

结果六面兽真的出现了。

六面兽刚进屋就察觉出有不对劲，然后中了“陷阱”。

这时通二出现，告诉六面兽，真的陷阱已经被他拆了，否则现在躺这里的就会是一具尸体。通二说这就当是自己还了六面兽的人情。

然后通二询问六面兽关于这个“陷阱”的主人的事。

六面兽说自己不知道。

几番胶着后通二发现，六面兽确实是不知道。

也就是说，当初要害自己的人，现在也准备害六面兽。

于是通二就和六面兽说了自己当初的那件事。

六面兽沉默不吱声。

通二凭借当警察的多年经验，认定六面兽知道些什么但故意瞒着不说。

最后费了不少劲，通二才从六面兽那里得到一条涉及到惊破天集团的线索。

作为交换条件，通二把六面兽放了。

六面兽自由后做的第一件事，就是把通二放倒了绑起来。

脾气再好的通二，也终于忍不住破口大骂六面兽丧心病狂忘恩负义。

六面兽则表示现在他和通二已经两清，仍是敌人，通二闯进自己地盘里，自己不立刻逮住绑了难道还容忍通二自由进出？

通二就这样被六面兽反过来关在家里监禁了好几天。

如果不是心里急着要去追查惊破天集团的线索，通二几乎错觉以为自己又回到了当初的那段日子。

但奈何六面兽把一切能逃的通路都堵死了，人也总是不见踪影，通二想了很多办法也没能离开住所。

后来有天，六面兽突然出现了，和通二说，萨克死了。

通二还来不及震惊，就从六面兽那里得知了更多劲爆消息。

——威震天出狱了，再次做回了黑帮老大，六面兽也回到了霸天虎。

六面兽警告通二，让条子们远离任何关于惊破天集团的事，否则后果自负。同时表示自己不会再回到这里。他已经通知了警局，估计很快警察就会来到这里发现通二。

然后六面兽离开了。

擎天柱等人救出通二后，问通二这段时间到底发生了什么，被谁绑架的。

通二说是他失误，被绑架后也没能认出对方是谁。

擎天柱看通二那样子，也就没再追问下去。

通二没有理会六面兽的警告，休整假期还没结束就投入到了追查惊破天集团的事上。

他联系了以前缉私局的老上司，并且通过老上司那里想办法弄到了所有和以前案件有关的材料。

然后意外发现，在他被绑期间已经结案的那个连续案件的凶手，可能还和惊破天集团有关。

通二想要追查下去，但不巧这时候恰好又接连发生了几起重大案件。

通二不得不暂停手头上的调查工作，转而先去完成那几个案件的侦查工作。

结果发现，近期有不少案件都跟霸天虎和惊破天之间的利益纠纷有关，两派的关系似乎陷入了一个剑拔弩张的紧张局面。

通二和擎天柱取得了联系，从擎天柱那里确认了这个发现。

刑侦小组在侦查时，发现只要是涉及到两个帮派间利益纠纷的，现场都会出现被人刻意清除过的“痕迹”，通二一眼就认出，那是六面兽的手笔。

无论是通二，还是六面兽现在又都回到了原本的位置上，做着自己该做的事。

然而这次六面兽将自己隐藏得很深。

通二几乎捕捉不到六面兽的踪迹。

由于惊破天集团的野心太大，又急于扩张势力，结果惹出了大事，警方决定出手，彻底办了惊破天集团。

为了亲手给过去的事做个了结，通二主动报了要参加这个任务。

获批准后通二来到擎天柱的警局，结果得知威震天居然也和擎天柱联手了。

为了抓捕惊破天集团核心成员，连曾经水火不容势不两立的黑帮都选择合作，这点完全出乎通二意料之外。

擎天柱对此的解释是因为利益相同目标一致，合作只是暂时的。

战前会议上，也有霸天虎的人来参加，通二发现来者之中也有六面兽。

不过六面兽一脸假装跟通二不熟的样子，在那参与商议作战计划的制定。

最终，计划决定多个地点同时开展行动，将惊破天集团一举抓获。

不知该说巧还是不巧，通二和六面兽被分到了一组搭档，负责其中一个要点。

两人公事公办地协商完各自的分工，就没有然后了。

等到了行动那天，一切依计划行事。

通二和六面兽负责的是抓捕惊破天手下的得力干将之一。

凌晨时分，通二和六面兽带人潜入目标地点，然后看到对方正忙着打包，显然是已经得到风声准备撤退。

行动从六面兽开始，霸天虎的参谋掏出狙击枪，对着目标对象三个点射，迅速干掉了目标身边的两人，同时放倒目标。

通二看着六面兽熟练精准的枪法，忽然意识到一件事。但他来不及多想，就率队冲上去压制目标。

六面兽完成开场任务后，把制高点火力留给手下负责，然后也带着自己的人压了上去。

后来六面兽为了把通二从危险中推开，手臂受伤。

通二说那子弹根本打不到自己，六面兽根本不用这样多此一举。

六面兽给出的理由是，现在霸天虎和警方是联合行动，作为该小队的小队长他有义务确保现场一切状况都在自己掌握中。

通二还想再争辩回去，但话到嘴边却变成了问六面兽是不是几年前那个一枪爆了自己逮捕的嫌犯的头的狙击手。

六面兽保持沉默。

通二说你不说话也没用，每次你不说话，都说明了你有事瞒着。

六面兽这才回答说是。

然后告诉了通二当时他也只是出任务。

当时那个嫌犯是惊破天的人，威震天觉得那人靠不住，所以让六面兽待命，如果对方被警察现场活捉了，就立刻做掉。

那次是六面兽首次执行威震天直接布置的任务。因为处理得很漂亮，所以得到威震天看重，从此在霸天虎内崭露头角。

那一枪，也无形中改变了通二的命运轨迹。

六面兽说完后，换通二陷入了沉默。

然后通二宣布收工归队。

这次行动取得了成功，逮捕了大部分高层人员，重创了惊破天集团，按照威震天的话来说，短期内是恢复不了元气了。

霸天虎从中受益，在此期间得以进一步发展壮大，成为远超惊破天集团的黑帮势力。

合作随着案件告破而终止。黑帮和警方继续各走各的黑白道。

不过擎天柱和威震天之间的接触倒是比以前多了些。

不知道是不是错觉。

通二返回刑侦局，向上级汇报此次的案件总结。然后该干嘛干嘛。

六面兽又失去了联系。多半也是继续着他的任务。

有天晚上，通二回家，发现家里又遭了贼，不过对方什么都没拿，光拿走了通二从六面兽住所打包装箱回来的那几箱书。

桌上还留了张纸条，说东西他拿走了。

落款是只画得奇丑无比的恶犬。

通二不知道对方是怎么查到自己住所的，又是如何在没有钥匙的情况下进入到他房间里的。他只是下意识地查了下家里没有其他六面兽留下的坑人玩意儿后，也就不再去追究多想了。

洗完澡，躺上床，通二随手拿起放在床头柜上的书。

那是本关于哲学的书。是之前通二从箱子里拿出来随便翻看玩的。

某个黑帮参谋到最后还是漏拿了东西。

通二勾勾唇角，看了两页困意上来，就把那张字条当书签夹进书里，重新放回到床头柜上。然后关灯，睡觉。

fin.


End file.
